The Rein
by Epic The Totally Awesome
Summary: When the Underland is yet again threatened by some unknown thing, who will come to its aid? The warrior? Not this time. This time, all new characters are coming in, and they're YOUR Underland dreams come true.
1. The Beginning of Rein

**A/N: Hello, Overlanders, Underlanders, fliers, gnawers, nibblers and anything else you could possibly be (please, no more shiners, my sister's bond is quite annoying)! I'm here with a quest, the quest of the great SYOC! Where everyone creates a character and hands them over to me, not at all like a slave trade, because you still own them! I will be taking any kind of creature down there, Underlanders, Overlanders, Halflanders, nibblers, crawlers, ANYTHING. Though, I'm only taking 2-3 Overlanders that didn't already live there, but remember, not many live there, so maybe one in residency of the Underland. Okay? Also, any Underlander with a bond's form ****MUST ****be accompanied by a form for their bond. 'Kay? And one last rule... No review submissions. Only PMs. Sound good? Good. So, yeah. The form will be in the next chapter, to be deleted May 1 (or sooner).**

* * *

A young teenager stood by the docks, watching the low, frothing water. She never learned how to swim, especially not here. Not where the dead were left to sink. Even the thought of it made her shiver. And yet, she understood it perfectly. She was both volatile and peaceful. The only thing she could never do, unlike the other Underlanders, was to kill someone. Every other person her age found no issue with it, some couldn't wait until the next war.

Yes, the next war. Regalia had been attacked little over six years ago, by the gnawers. They had killed her brother, an eager young fighter, only seven at the time, but he was so eager, maybe that was why she despised killing. Because he enjoyed it, he was good at it. Strong, responsible, rough, that was her twin brother Arvid. But Arvida was nothing like him.

Some said she could be a healer, but she hadn't the stomach for the gruesome injuries often found in the hospital ward. She couldn't even face a cut to the knee, that just left her feeling weak. Her stomach wasn't the strongest as people found out quite quickly.

There wasn't anything here she could be, not a soldier, not a healer, not a farmer, the only thing left was being an ambassador, but wouldn't that mean traveling through unknown areas, possibly admist a war? The idea frightened Arvida, but that was what she was in training to become, as no one else (excepting her friend Hazard) had the skill to understand the other animals. After a few, long years, she had finally learned hisser and crawler. An improvement compared to where she was before, completely misunderstanding the languages.

He called her his companion, which was an honor coming from Queen Luxa's cousin. Eventually even Luxa began to let her be, but she could still feel the coldness most felt towards her, the weak-stomached squeaker.

But there she was, by the docks, staring at the water. She knew that they used to be able to carry boulders as if they were a toy. But now, they were more like regular-sized rocks, something any river should do. It's a really neat party trick.

Arvida turned from the river to look upthe path to the Regalian palace, where she could see Hazard sprinting down the path to meet her. He was late. As usual. But this only made Arvida grin wider, watching him run as fast as he could, hearing him curse in crawler.

"Arvida!" he greeted breathlessly, almost tumbling over a stray stone.

"Morning, Hazard." Arvida couldn't help smiling around Hazard, he was just so full of life. And, like her, he wasn't going to be a soldier, Luxa forbade it.

"So, how's the flier coming?" he asked, grinning madly. He knew that if anyone could speak flier, it would be her. Arvida's ears were quite sensitive, so she could hear very well, it was her one true gift.

"It's coming. I have 'shut up' down." Hazard laughed, knowing how much she loved to say that.

"Well, that's good for you. Where is your flier, Arna, right now?"

"Arna is out in the caves, she said she needed silence. Not that I can blame her." Arvida and he flier were alike in many ways, one being that they both absolutely loathed loud places, usually getting irritable when surrounded for too long.

"I guess that's good." Hazard never really understood how they could hate noise, but he respected it. His father had once told him how a set of good ears good mean the difference between life and death, but he didn't think good ears could be painful, especially for his best friend.

"What would you like to do, Hazard?" Arvida asked, breaking his usual thoughts.

"Oh, you know, lock Luxa in the dungeon and rule Regalia for an hour or so..." Arvida laughed.

"The real plan, please."

"Well, there's that flier game in an hour, want to go watch?" He already knew the answer.

"No, thank you for the offer, but..." Here comes the excuse. "I am not in the mood for just watching. What about practicing echolocation?" Hazard really hated doing it, but he knew what his answer had to be.

"That sounds like a great idea, Arvida. Since youre teaching me, I think I might get it soon." No, not really. He knew he'd never get it, but Arvida enjoyed it so much...

"Well, come on, then!" Arvida began to lead him to their usual cave, Arvida's place to stay when she really didn't want to go home.

But that was when the rumbling began. "Earthquake!" yelled Hazard, but Arvida couldn't hear him, all she could hear was that rumbling, and how any moment she would find herself on the ground...

She didn't know what happened next. Someone had grabbed her, and there was the sensation of flying on a bat, on of her favourite feelings, but that was all she knew.

When she woke up Hazard was there, snoring in his seat. Luxa was beside him, her gold band of a crown slipping over her eyes. _Why must she always stay with Hazard? _wondered Arvida. But she already knew why, everyone did. Because Uncle Hamnet told her to.

"What was that?" she asked aloud. Luxa's form soon moved into a proper sitting form.

"That was something dangerous." Luxa responded cooly.

"An earthquake?"

"No, something more..."

"Like what?"

"Like something you needn't concern yourself with."

"It's the end of us all. It's Rein." answered Hazard, who definitely needed more sleep.


	2. Form

**FORM TIME! So, here it is:**

Name (full):

Nicknames (optional):

Age:

Species:

From:

Position in Story (I will tweak if need be...):

Appearance:

Personality:

Bond (yes, no, name, type...):

Good or Bad:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Usually Wears:

Battle Gear:

Dress Up:

Opinion on Regalia:

Opinion on Gnawers:

Opinion on Humans:

Opinion on Shiners:

Extra:

**So, yeah! Enjoy, send them in, friends! Remember, ****PM ONLY!**


End file.
